The Monstrix
by Kenny Powers
Summary: What if Dr. Kezno Tenma crossed paths with Morpheus. Could Tenma be the one? Read on to find out.
1. Chapter 1

This will be my first work as Kenny Powers. Just to note that I decided to start off by having fun with it, and I hope you enjoy reading. I intend to update this as often as I can.

"Mr. … Tenma the man you're in contact with is an internationally wanted criminal, … all we are asking is that you help bring him to justice".

Tenma saw three men standing before him. Each man well dressed with sunglasses and ties. Tenma didn't remember how he got here or what he was doing, the only thing he could remember of the last night was one name . . . Morpheus.

"Mr. Tenma, you know the man we're talking about..."

"Morpheus...". Tenma was slowly regaining fragments about the night prior. "Anyway who are you men..." Tenma thought for a moment and an image flashed through his mind. "Dieter... Where is Dieter!" Tenma raised his voice, remembering that something had happened to Dieter.

The suited man who was asking all the questions slowly took off his sunglasses, "Smith...Agent Smith" he then pointed to the man on his right, "Brown..." his hand slowly moved to the man on his left, "and Jones...".

"Where's Dieter!" Tenma asked again, this time he drew his gun.

Smith slowly turned his head and looked to the men on either side of him with a smirk, that smirk soon became a chuckle. After Smith had stopped his laugh, if you could call it that, he turned to respond to Tenma, still wearing a smirk. "Mr... or shall I say Doctor Tenma, we have reason to suspect that this ...Dieter... is with Morpheus …perhaps a captive... or perhaps dead, which is why we are asking for your help. If you bring us to Morpheus maybe we could bring you Dieter, … or would you prefer Johan?" Smith slightly raised his eyebrows while gesturing to a picture of Johan on the table.

Tenma hesitated for a second, lowered his gun, and quickly brought it back up aiming it right at Smith. "How do you know Johan?" Tenma asked, this time managing to calm his voice.

"This is going no where..." said Jones in a monotone voice, just the kind you would suspect from someone wearing a suit like he does.

"Perhaps we should use force?" asked Brown to the others, in the same monotone that Jones had used just moments before. Brown started moving toward Tenma, while raising his arm.

A thought crossed Tenma's mind as he pointed the gun at Brown, something someone had told him a while ago, "Always shoot twice...". Tenma took a deep breath and gave Brown a warning, "Don't come any closer!"

Brown made no attempt to stop or slow down his actions, as he kept drawing closer to Tenma.

"Bang, Bang!"

Two shots erupted from the gun Tenma was holding.


	2. Chapter 2

Hurray Chapter Two! Hope I do okay!

"Wha-...what...?" Tenma muttered in utter disbelief. "I shot him twice, I know I did, I couldn't have missed!", this time Tenma kept his thoughts to himself.

Brown looked at Smith who was still sitting, looking unimpressed. "Why did you let him keep his gun?", Brown asked Smith.

"Does it matter? Are you hurt?" Smith asked rhetorically.

Tenma was still staring at Brown and the two bullet holes in the wall behind him. "How- What are you?" Tenma asked Brown, with his gun raised again. Tenma knew what had happened he just didn't want to believe it. "Did you...dodge-" Tenma was interrupted mid-sentence.

"Yes he did Dr. Tenma, now think about this, if we consider Morpheus dangerous how strong would he have to be? Wouldn't you want someone that risky behind bars or...better... dead?" said Smith in his most persuasive voice. Smith was the only of the three who wasn't required to speak in a monotone. He wasn't full of emotion but there was something different about him compared to the other two. "What do you think he could have done to those bullets...?"

Tenma pondered that thought for a moment. He had raised a good point and he sounded like he knew what he was talking about.

"Dr. Tenma... I'm a nice man, I'll give you a night to think it over..." Smith had added a little menacing touch to this statement.

"Ri- right I'll do that...", said Tenma, holstering his gun while walking away. Tenma didn't trust them enough to turn his back on them completely, he managed to keep an eye on them while leaving the unusually small room. When closing the door behind him he noticed a smirk on Smith's face. Tenma left the building and found his way back to the apartment he was renting.

"briiing-briing", as soon as Tenma opened the door the phone rang. "What time is it?", Tenma said to himself while checking his watch. "Two-a.m. Who could be calling at this time?", although Tenma said that to himself, in the back of his head he had and idea, no he knew who was calling...Morpheus! Tenma hurried to the phone and picked it up as fast as allowed by the human body. "Hello?"

"Dr. Tenma, or can I call you Kenzo? You know who this is right?", asked the man on the other line of the phone. His voice resounded in Tenma's head. This voice was deep and almost soothing compared to who he had been speaking to all day.

"You are ...Morpheus...right?...Oh and Kenzo's fine... I guess...", said Tenma awaiting that deep voice to wash away the dreariness of the Agent's articulation.

"Agent's keep you out late, Kenzo?", asked Morpheus, as if he had been watching him all day long. Actually his voice acted as if it knew Kenzo, or maybe Kenzo knew it? "If you want the truth meet me tomorrow in Dusseldorf, I will give you the specifics later, if you choose to come..."

Tenma hung up the phone, he already made up his mind. He couldn't fight the feeling that he had seen Morpheus show himself to be a good man. Dr. Tenma wanted to know more, he was practically in Dusseldorf already...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three Yeah! Just so you know I might not be able to update soon because of the week ahead, but don't worry I won't drop this!

"Dusseldorf... I'm here...", Tenma said to himself, almost expecting Morpheus to overhear him. "briiing-briiing", Tenma's cell phone rang, "maybe... he did hear me...?", Tenma thought to himself as he picked up the phone.

"Hello Kenzo... go into the alley way to the left of the noodle shop across the street." The voice was easily recognizable to Tenma by this point. As Tenma crossed the street Morpheus started talking again, "Go twenty feet past the recycle bin and to the door on the left, knock on the door first and then say noiz"

Tenma hung up his phone and promptly followed Morpheus' instructions. He knocked on the door three times, as he hit his third knock a slot opened and a pair of eyes poked out. As Tenma saw these eyes he said, "Noiz." When he said this the pair of eyes disappeared and the door opened.

"Welcome Morpheus is waiting for you, Kenzo right?". The man standing before him was short and jittery. Tenma thought he looked kind of like a mouse, actually. "The name's Mouse!", said the short man who opened the door, while he stuck out his hand for a hand shake.

"Ironic..", whispered Tenma to himself while he shook Mouse's hand. "So... Mouse... where is Morpheus?", Tenma looked around when he said this and the surroundings he saw kind of reminded him of those old private eye shows from 1930's Chicago. It had the doors with the windows that had names on them and everything.

"Oh sure right this way", Mouse signaled down the hall while he shut the door. Mouse led Tenma past all the doors with the names on the windows to the end of the hall.

"Ummm... I don't see a door here... did we pass it", Tenma asked Mouse.

"No, no, no, my friend", said Mouse. "You just have to look harder.", Mouse knew he had Tenma confused just by looking at his face. "Here, I'll show you.", Mouse hit the wall as he said this, and the wall just swung open like a door. "Right in here."

Tenma walked into the room as told by Mouse. When he entered he saw a chair, two men, and two women, and a lot of machines.

The bald black man approached Tenma and said, "I am Morpheus." Those were the words Tenma was waiting to hear. "The man with the facial hair is called Cypher, the woman with the black hair and black clothing is Trinity, while the woman with the blonde hair and white suit is switch. I presume you already met Mouse..." Mouse's face lit up as Morpheus said his name. "I'm sure you have many questions Kenzo and they all will be answered, in due time. For now just please have a seat." Morpheus gestured to the chair.

Tenma sat down in the chair, he noticed that it was rather comfy for it's looks. As Tenma sat down he remembered what the Agents had said and quickly whipped out his gun to point at Morpheus. "Where is Dieter?", Tenma asked in a cool and collected tone.

Morpheus looked at Tenma with an inquisitive face. "Do you not remember the events of two nights ago?", asked Morpheus, sounding hopeful.

"No.", replied Tenma gun still raised at Morpheus.

"Well then looks like I will have to fill you in, but please... if you would.", Morpheus said pointing to Tenma's gun. "I know it is risky to trust a stranger, but can you try?"

Tenma slowly holstered his gun, he was reminded of that feeling he had before when he talked to Morpheus. The feeling that somehow he knew Morpheus was good.

"Well it looks like I have a lot of explaining to do but how about we start here...", Morpheus reached into his jacket and pulled out two pills, one red, the other blue. "The red pill will bring you nothing but the truth and your two friends...". "Two...?", Tenma thought. He slowly began to remember more of the night two days ago. "Nina!", he thought to himself. Tenma remembered that Nina was with him and Dieter. "While the blue pill will bring you back to your bed as if nothing had ever happened..."

Tenma eyed the two choices carefully. Could he really trust Morpheus...


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Morpheus what do you think took the writer so long?" Tenma asked kind of ticked.

"Well obviously something 'important' to him..." Morpheus said sarcastically.

Hey I can write you out of the story...

Morpheus looked up at the voice of the writer coming out of the computer "I am not afraid because after three chapters you know what I realize... I AM STILL HERE!"

Yeah sorry about not updating for like 2 months I've been really busy and had a lot of crap on my back, but I'm glad to actually be writing again (I feel a little rusty though...)

Tenma stared at the two pills, but he knew something and so did Morpheus. Waiting wasn't going to do anything it was obvious to the two that Tenma had no choice but to trust the mysterious Morpheus and he leaned toward the red pill.

"Remember all I'm offering you is the truth..." Tenma thought that Morpheus didn't need to say it since he was already leaning toward the red pill, Morpheus' obvious choice.

"No water...?" Tenma asked jocosely. Morpheus motioned to Cypher and he brought forth a cup of water. Tenma swallowed the pill with the assistance of the water. Tenma couldn't shake a feeling of uncertainty due to the over zealous aura Morpheus was giving off.

"Have you ever had a dream that you thought was real, Kenzo?", said Morpheus. Tenma watched as everyone in the room scrambled to a machine. It reminded him of his old job, how everyone would scramble to a different position around a patient.

Tenma started blacking out over the sound of everybody yelling. They all seemed so stressed, but Tenma felt a sense of freedom so to say.

Tenma opened his eyes and he was in a flaming building. There were books everywhere and people scattering about like ants.

"Out of the way!", a familiar voice yelled. Tenma looked around to find the owner of this voice. He found a blonde haired girl, she was pretty scuffed up too. He saw the girl brandish a gun and aim it at someone Tenma couldn't see through the smoke.

The scene was so surreal, yet pristine, like a dream. It was then that Tenma knew who the girl with the gun was, it was Nina! Tenma ran up to her and tried to talk to her but she couldn't hear him. Nina fired off a few shots from her pistol that went right through Tenma.

"What the...?", Tenma wasn't injured at all. Even more strange Nina ran right through him, towards another Tenma.

Everything was going black again and Tenma couldn't move. What was going on...


End file.
